Misguided Angel
by IlovemyDeanBean
Summary: She was afarid to touch him, he didn't know where he was allowed to touch her, how close to hold her to him...


She met him on the corner, a lighted cigarette in her mouth, her eyes darting back and forth in the dark night.  
  
"He's not coming" she whispered, climbing into the car."But I feel him".  
  
He shook his head, biting down on his lip.  
  
"I don't want to feel him anymore" she whispered, throwing her bag in the backseat, curling her legs up under her, and shutting the car door."Take me away"  
*******************  
Yeah I said momma he's crazy and he scares me  
But I want him by my side  
Though he's wild and he's bad and sometimes just plain mad  
I need him to keep me satisfied  
  
*******************  
He drove, her music on the tape deck he had brought, trying to remeber where the bag of batteries was. Music was enough to make the akward silence not so akward.  
  
She hummed along, rolling down the window so she could smoke again. Something to keep her hands busy. She looked down at her long fingers, then at his left hand on the steering wheel.  
  
There was no tan line where her wedding ring used to be. No indent on her finger where the gold had pressed into her skin, leaving a mark. He had one.  
  
"You're not wearing your wedding ring" she said quietly.  
  
He looked up at her, studied her face."I know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He shook his head, pulling off the side of the road, near a bunch of trees. He strecthed his arms, crawled out of his seat, his knees wanting to buck under him.  
  
"Luka?"  
  
He motioned behind him, leaving his hand out so she could take it. Smaller fingers interlocking with his, his sweaty palms against her cool, heated palms.  
  
She followed slowly, cursing in her head as her feet sunk down into mud puddles, ankles got tangled in weeds.  
  
He looked back, and crouched down."Almost there"  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, let him lift her on his back. She gave herself completely to him, trusting him with her body as they walked farther and farther into the thick of trees."I want to forget him" she said again.  
  
  
***************  
I said papa don't cry cause it's alright  
And I see you in some of his ways  
Though he might not give me   
The love that you wanted  
I'll love him the rest of my days"  
  
**************  
He sank back down onto the muddy grass, letting her try to walk again. She walked ahead of him, walked towards the clearing.  
  
"Why are we here?" she turned around to face him, throwing her arms up in defense."I give up."  
  
He walked towards her slowly, taking another tape player out of his pocket, nestling it in the grass.He handed her the bag he'd carried on his back before he carried her on his back.  
  
She laughed."This is crazy. Candles, Luka?"  
  
He looked up at her, and grinned."Go ahead. Light them".  
  
She circled around him, nestling the glass holders in the grass. They looked like church candles, and stopping, she turned to watch him play with the radio. They were white, in glass.  
  
"Ready?" he stood behind her.  
  
She nodded, standing up slowly, her face meeting his chest. She looked up, a slow, almost scared smile on her face."Wow".  
  
He lead her back to the middle of the circle, and pressed the play button on the radio.  
  
Yeah I said momma he's crazy and he scares me,but I want him by my side. Though he's wild, and he's bad and sometimes just plain mad,I need him to keep me satisfied....  
  
It started as an akward dance. She was afarid to touch him, he didn't know where he was allowed to touch her, how close he could hold her.  
  
Abby looked up, moved a piece of hair from his eyes."I want to forget him. I want to forget his hands touching me, his-"  
  
He kissed her hard, pressing his lips against hers, his hand now burning hot holding her cheek. He kissed her hard, took her bottom lip between his teeth, caressed the skin by her eye, touched her cheek with his thumb.  
  
He let her go, and looked at her, her cheeks burning."I want to forget his kisses" she said quietly, her hand cupping his cheek. 


End file.
